


Truth or Dare?

by AnotherSmolFangirl (ThatOneSmolFangirl)



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Games, M/M, NatM - Freeform, Pretty cute, Truth or Dare, awww, i hope you like it though, im really bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/AnotherSmolFangirl
Summary: Jed and Octavius are playing truth or dare with the other museum inhabitants when Jed gets a rather interesting dare.





	Truth or Dare?

“Octy, we got a problem.” Jed turned towards Octavius to his left, who was speaking with Sacagewea. Sacagawea, recently the victim of a dare, had been forced to put her hair in two ponytails, but she laughed along with them. A couple of the Museum exhibits such as Jed and Octavius, Sacagawea, Teddy, a couple of the Huns, etc. and Larry were sitting around a table playing truth or dare. And Jed had just drawn a dare, but his usual smirk was gone. Octy turned to face him, “What is it Jedidiah” Jed showed Octy the card, which read; Kiss the person to your right on the mouth” Octavius blushed violently, “Who created these anyway? And why is it a big deal, just don’t do it and pick a truth.” But both of them knew Jed had never turned down a dare. Teddy snapped them out of their thoughts by whistling, “Boys? Make a choice would you, we’re waiting!” Jed turned to meet Octy’s eyes, “Are you gonna’ be okay if I..you know…?” Octavius was still blushing, “I believe so. Now hurry up so that I can have my turn.” Jed leaned forward and touched his lips to Octavius’s. Both parties leaned in a little, Jed’s mouth parting slightly. The kiss lasted a couple seconds longer than was necessary, and was interrupted by Akmenrah’s wolf-whistle, “Come on tiny lovers! Finish up!.” Now Jed joined Octavius in blushing as they broke apart, looking away from the other. The others didn’t seem to notice as the jars were passed around, people drawing truths and dares, but Jed and Octavius didn’t notice, they are busy avoiding the other’s eyes. They snapped out of it when they were picked up by Attila. Jed, who would deny it later, screeched loudly, “What in tarnation are you doing? I don’t like being manhandled!” His voice had changed to a whine somewhere along the way. Attila frowned and flattened his hand to a palm so they could both stand up, but he looked worried. Octavius took his place as peacemaker, “Jedidiah. It is alright, he is simply moving us to his hat so we may return to our homes.” Jed crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, “I don’t like being manhandled” Octavius nodded to Atilla who then dumped them in the rim of his hat. However, being the worrier he was, he didn’t let them go until they were completely inside the hat. When he dropped them, they were close together and fell in a rather… interesting position. Octavius was lying on his back and Jed was lying on top of him, breathing heavily. Both of them stared at each other until tentatively, Octavius leaned upwards, kissing Jedidiah sweetly and then Jedidah was in heaven. Octavius’s kiss was riding a horse into the wind, it was thunderstorms outside, it was danger, it was wild, it was free…but it was also roses and lavender, it was a soft bed after a long journey, it was sunshine on your back, it was kind, it was gentle, and it was love. Jed had never believed in true love, but that was changing right now. And then Octavius pulled away and Jed was hugging him, kissing him, laughing, smiling, and looking like a fool. And he loved it. He loved every minute of it. They half wrestled and half kissed all the way to their dioramas. Before going their separate ways, they kissed once more, and Jed swore to god, to his life, to Octavius, to everything in the world, that he would keep that kiss in his life forever. And he did.


End file.
